1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a clamping device for fastening a tool to a tool holder, particularly for fastening a bending bar to a rammer of a folding press, comprising a clamping block assembly fitted with a hollow elastic elongated body which can be pressurised hydraulically or pneumatically to be thereby operable for clamping and unclamping and thereby quickly releasing the tool which is held by said body under hydraulic pressure by placing the assembly in a groove or cavity in the tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of known clamping devices a clamping block is fastened to a spar of a press by means of fastening screws, bolts and nuts. When the fastening screws are loosened a groove in which the spar is located widens and thus releases the tool clamped therein, so that this can be taken out and replaced by another. These devices are robust and reliable, but against this have the disadvantage that the changing of tools is fairly time consuming and can be carried out only with the aid of other tools. Further, a quick clamping device has already been made known, with which hoses which can be inflated are used to operate the clamping device.